ittoftfandomcom-20200213-history
Malkira
Path Chosen - Magic Stats: Level: 6 EXP: 2/730 Jewels/Munny: 120 HP: 80 (+6) MP: 140 (+11) AS Number: 7 (+1) Strength: 11 (+3) Speed: 11 (+2) Defense:14 (+2) Magic: 11 (+2) IS Number: 6 SP: 160 Abilities/Magic: Earth, Sand, Iron Dragon Slayer Attack Slots: * Iron Dragon's Sword * Iron Dragon's Club * Iron Dragon's Shield * Earth Toss * Sand Spear * Binding Strike Equipment: Weapon: * Double Handed Axe (6-17) -2 Speed Accessories: Crystal Crown: Raises max HP, max MP, max AS, Strength, Speed, and Defense. Also enhances Magic. (+6, +4, +1, +3, +2, +2, +2) Magic Armlet: Slightly raises max MP and Magic. (+1, +2) History Malkira (Once known as "General Malkira the Chainbreaker") was once a warlord of "the Red Axe" , a horde located in the vast plains beyond the Ebony Mountains to the East. He was fiercely against aristocracy and inherited power and with the power of his horde fought against many tyrannical regimes in this area. General Malkira is known to have been the downfall of several cities and castles within this area and was hailed as a hero by the lower classes of society, and a bloodthirsty warlord by the aristocracy. Malkira is known to have had a close relationship with his second-in-command Commander Serora the Firebringer, and they often travelled together. Malkira was famous as the bearer of the Ancient Sword of the Red Axe, "Unbridled", and with it he slew many foes. He also had access to powerful earth and sand magic. One of Malkira's greatest enemies was the lich Zarakai the Unending, a necromancer based in the Ebony Mountains who was trying to claim Unbridled to add to his collection of famous weapons, Malkira fought many bloody wars against the necromancer and no matter how hard Zarakai tried he could not break the Red Axe. However, several years ago Malkira was killed in his sleep by unknown assassins. The Red Axe fell into chaos but it is assumed Serora took over. Years later Malkira had a new form, he appeared as a statue that glowed with green energy and was much less powerful than he once was. Malkira claims that some mages who served him resurrected him but the truth of this is not known. Malkira has now joined the Sapphire Eclipse Guild, he claims it is for redemption, although redemption for what is not known, since he does not seem to regret his days as a warlord. Description Appearance Once upon a time Malkira was a tall, well built man with toned muscles and tanned skin. He had long dark locks of hair and piercing green eyes. However, now he is not so. nowadays Malkira appears as an immense hulking statue of crude stone and green energy. Personality Malkira is often pompous and self-righteous, believing himself to be above others due to this past and his deeds. He often believes he deserves more than he has and will loudly state how great he is. When reminded of certain times in the past Malkira's staunch nature has been known to falter and he may fall into a depressed state. Malkira can also get very jealous. When it comes to relationships Malkira is hesitant to make them and determined not to lose them. He generally does not trust new people and may be overly judgemental or cruel. However, once he feels he has connected with someone and they deserve his friendship Malkira is fiercely protective of them and may make great sacrifices and risks to save them. Malkira is a stalwart protector of freedom and believes that people should earn power, not inherit it. Malkira follows a strict set of ideologies and is diligent in following them. Once Malkira is determined, he will not give up.